


Laundry Night

by frankdiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, jercy - Freeform, laundry prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankdiangelo/pseuds/frankdiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'met at 2am doing laundry college au' prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot that took me two days to write and edit. If it gets a good response I might make a collection of college au oneshots for PJO/HOO

Jason was surprised to see Percy in the dorm’s laundry room at 2am during mid-terms. They were acquainted with each other because of their intertwining friend groups. Surprisingly, neither had actually had a one-on-one conversation. If you ever asked Jason about what he thought of Percy, he would get a bit flustered and admit he didn’t know him that well to judge his character.  
In short, Jason had a not so small crush on Percy.

“Did you wake up to do laundry? Or did you stay up studying?” Jason asked as he set his laundry basket beside the washing machine. Glancing at Percy, he admired his superman pajama pants and baby blue muscle shirt. 

Percy covered his mouth as he yawned loudly. “Stayed up. I was studying but I needed a break. Saw all the clothes in the hamper and I decided to do the laundry for the first time. My roommate Grover or Tyson usually do it.”

“It’s the opposite in my case,” Jason stretched his arms above his head and continued to stretch until he felt his back pop. “Leo spends his nights working in the workshop so his clothes need to be washed weekly.”

“Valdez?”

“Yeah, you have a class with him right?” Jason replied as he inserted quarters to start the machine up. “He’s mentioned you a couple times I think.”

“We have Sociology together,” Percy commented as he checked the time on his phone. “I don’t even think we’ve ever talked outside of class, nice to know he still thinks of me.”

Jason laughed as Percy wiped away an imaginary tear, “Did you know Leo before Sociology?”

“We met back in high school for some event or another, although he seems a lot more introverted now.” Percy slipped his phone back into his superman pajamas that Jason could not stop eyeing.

“Oh yeah, Leo’s changed a lot since high school,” Jason explained tearing his eyes away from Percy’s pajamas. “He’s gone through some rough stuff.”

“Hope he’s doing better now,” Percy nodded in condolence and then changed the subject. “What year are you?”

“Sophomore, and my major is Humanities,” Jason answered. “What about you?”

“I’m a sophomore too, my major is Sociology actually.”

“That’s cool,” Jason affirmed.

Percy yawned again, without covering his mouth this time. Jason tried to avoid yawning as well but failed and turned away to yawn.

“Is it just you and Leo in your dorm or do you have another roommate?” Percy asked as he glanced at his machine to check the progress.

"I have another roommate, Nico.”

“Wait, wait, do you room with Nico di Angelo?” If Percy had been sitting down, he was on the edge of his seat.

“Yeah, Nico di Angelo,” Jason began as he fished out his phone and pulled up a picture. “Do you know him?”

Percy looked absolutely floored by the photo, surprise written on his face. “Are you sure this is Nico di Angelo? You’re kidding me right?”

Jason turned the screen towards him to double-check the photo. Yeah, it was Nico. Leo had taken the photo during their study bonding time when Nico had his glasses on, and Leo didn’t want to be caught with the pic so he sent it to Jason. “Yup, this is Nico.”

“Oh my gods,” Percy gasped and he held his head. “I can barely recognize him, did he get snake bites?”

“Do you know him?”

Percy straightened up and met Jason’s eyes, “He was my freshman, we went to high school together. This is so weird, he’s not wearing any black.”

“The only black Nico wears is his socks,” Jason joked. “Wait, no, that’s Leo. Nico wears animal print socks.”

Running a hand through his hair Percy let both hands fall to his side. “I can’t- he’s so different. He was all doom and gloom through high school, all pale and kinda sickly. He just looks so healthy.”

Jason nodded in agreement, “That’s how he started freshman year.”

“So wait,” Percy paused for a moment, and then continued. “He changed in the course of two years?”

“Well, he got tanner in two years,” Jason shrugged as he put his phone back into his pocket. “I didn’t really keep track of it though, but somewhere mid-freshman year he decided to be more open. Then Leo suggested we study at the same time, ‘study bonding time’,” Jason made quotations with his hands.

Percy looked like he was about to respond when a ding interrupted the two’s conversation.

“Looks like my laundry’s done,” Percy groaned as he picked up his laundry basket off the floor, then paused to take out his phone. Turning back to Jason he handed his cell over. “Hey, can you add your number in my contacts?”

Trying not to freak out to much, Jason calmly nodded and proceeded to do as Percy asked. “Sure.”

When he finished entering his phone number he looked up to see Percy was taking his laundry out of the dryer, turned away from Jason. Inevitably his eyes wandered back to Percy’s pajama pants. Okay, he won’t lie, Percy looked like he was wearing kids pajamas. They were high-waters and were too tight on him, although Jason wasn’t really complaining about the second part.

“Do you not like Superman or something?”

Jason snapped back to present time and could tell he had been caught red-handed. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve been staring at my pj’s the entire time,” Percy raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s your beef with Superman?”

“Uh,” Jason couldn’t think of a response, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit he was staring at Percy’s butt.

“Please don’t tell me you think Batman’s better than Superman,” Percy groaned as he adjusted the laundry basket in his arms.

“No, no, no, I’m just more of a, uh,” Jason fiddled with the phone in his hands before responding. “A Marvel fan actually.” He silently sheered at his save.

Percy closed his eyes and nodded, a silent agreement. “I am too, but I had to throw on something to come down here.” Gesturing to his legs he continued, “They’re actually Grover’s, there was a time we were the same size. Oh well, I should get going now.”

“Alright, here’s your phone” Jason leaned against his machine and watched Percy make his way out. “Later Percy.”

“Hey,” Percy turned back once he reached the doorway. “We should hangout sometime, do you drink coffee?”

Jason almost laughed, “Who doesn’t?”

“Juniper,” Percy muttered. “You wanna met up for coffee tomorrow?”

“Sure,” sliding his hands into his pockets Jason pulled his phone out again. “What time?”

Percy stopped to think, “How does noon sound?”

“I’m free then,” Jason quickly added an event to his calendar and an alarm set to wake him up an hour and a half before.

“Cool, it’s a date then.”

“Wait, what?” Face turning red he looked up in time to catch Percy wink at him before walking away.


End file.
